The Power Of Aura And The Temple Of The Sea
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: I really think Misty should have been in the temple of the sea film, so that's why I've decided to make this and I've also added the power of aura. This won't be exactly like the film.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power Of Aura And The Temple Of The Sea**

**Disclamier: I don't own Pokémon, sigh wish I did cause Misty and Brock would still be traveling with Ash. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summers evening over Cerulean city and things had been pretty quiet around the Cerulean gym. Misty had battled only two trainers that day and won pretty easily since they were trainers that were just starting out. The sun was starting to set over the city and the redheaded gym leader decided it would be best, if she closed up for the night.

She let out all of her water Pokemon and allowed them to swim in the pool as she started her process of cleaning for the day. The redheaded gym leader wiped the sweat of her forehead as she mopped the side of the pool, "whew what a day? Hardly any trainers showed up for a battle, and the ones that did were pretty easy to beat," Misty muttered with a sigh. She watched her Pokémon play around in the water with a smile and she laughed a little, as psyduck struggled to get back out of the water.

"Psy, psy duck!" It sighed in relief as it reached the edge of the pool.

"Oh, psyduck I really need to teach you how to swim," Misty said as she shook her head.

The gym leaders attention was averted when the alarm for a trainer approaching the gym sounded through the entire gym. "Huh? A trainer at this time, that's unusual!"

The doors to the gym were pushed open and a dark figure stood in the light of the door way, which made it impossible for Misty to figure out who it was. "Huh, hey can't you read? The gym is closed!" She yelled annoyed at the fact that this person had a nerve to barged right in without knocking.

"I am not here for a mere pokemon battle," said the figure bluntly in a deep voice.

Misty blinked in confusion, "then what are you here for?"

"Your Misty am I correct?" He walked in and up to the gym leader and almost towered over her.

"Y-yes, that's r-right!" She replied nervously since he was so close.

"Hmph just as I thought, you have the ability to aura? I can sense it from you!" Misty blinked in confusion she had never heard of such a thing.

"Aura w-what's...aura?" She asked feeling interested.

"Aura is a certain ability that only very few humans can use some pokemon can use it also, but's its much harder for humans, having this will give you the ability to read minds and actions of other people. But I come here to warn you of a great danger," he said with his head down.

Misty grew nervous "d-danger what do you mean danger?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than that," With that said the cloaked person walked on out the gym leaving Misty and her pokemon clearly confused and a bit scared.

"Uh, what did he mean by that?" Misty blinked.

Night time had arrived so Misty decided to go to bed, it wasn't before she was in a deep sleep and she was dreaming.

_Misty's Dream_

_Misty found herself under the ocean swimming with many different types of water pokemon, "huh?" She awed at the sight since she hadn't seen so many water in the one place before. She giggled as a group of remoraid swam around her. _

_A bright light shined in the distance and what she saw was something that she had never seen before and that was a sea temple, the red-head looked to her side and saw a pokemon that she had never seen before, the pokemon was light blue. Suddenly a submarine appeared out of nowhere blowing Misty away. _

_End Of Misty's Dream_

Misty woke up with a startled expression "ow what a strange dream, I've never had one like that before I wonder if It means something?" Misty questioned out loud while wiping sweat from her forehead. She soon got out of bed and began her daily routine of caring for gym, trainers usually came around in the afternoon so that gave her plenty of time to herself and her Pokemon.

The gym leader smiled as she gave out the Pokemon's breakfast "I hope you guys enjoy this, it's Brock's new recipe," Misty's attention was averted when the doors of the gym were blown open she gasped at what she saw before her. Standing there was a man with a big bushy beard and dress like a pirate and also another one standing beside.

"Ah, the gym leader of Cerulean city perfect, you'll be coming with us!"

Misty frowned, "I don't think so!"

"Hmm, we'll see about that," the pirate nodded towards the other pirate who nodded and sent out a net over Misty's pokemon and then Misty the net electrocuted her and her pokemon making her and her pokemon faint.

Meanwhile with Ash and the others...

Ash, Pikachu May, Brock and Max walked along a dirt road in the middle of nowhere Ash suddenly stopped in his track having had a strange feeling travel through him, "huh?" Ash questioned after having closed his eyes.

"Hey Ash is everything alright?" Brock questioned after having noticed the Pokémon trainer stop.

Ash blinked in confusion "h-huh, yeah I just got this strange feeling."

"Strange feeling what like?" Max asked.

Ash shrugged "I don't know, I'm sure it was nothing though."

"Man I really could really go for some water right about now," said Max with a sigh as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"You said it," said Brock as the group continued to walk the dirt road.

"But we haven't seen any sign of a city or a town anywhere," added May as she sloughed down as she walked.

Ash sighed but a blue bubble in the distance caught his eyes "w-water?!"

This caught everyone's attention and they all ran towards the bubble, they had reached the top of the hill and they gazed down below to see a sight that they had never seen before, what they saw was a group of psychic Pokémon using their powers to make big bubbles float in the air which allowed both people and Pokémon to swim inside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power Of Aura And The Temple Of The Sea**

**Chapter 2**

Ash gazed down as the strange feeling over came him once again but more than before, he snapped out of it when he heard Max yelling "hello!" The girl down at the bottom hill who was directing the Pokémon who were swimming in and out of the water paused their practice when she heard Max's voice. "Hey can we have some water?!"

She blinked in confusion but smiled since they seemed like nice kids, "of course!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Cheered Max as he went to poke his finger in the big bubble of water but the Pokémon inside jumped out and knocked him over "wahhh!"

"Hey who are you guys?" Asked the girl.

"My names Ash and this is pikachu," said Ash introducing himself and his Pokémon who perched on top of his shoulders.

"Pika!"

"My names May," May followed and then Max.

"And I'm Max."

Brock lit up in happiness and excitement once he had idea of who the girl was "hey your with the underwater marina group right?"

The girl nodded "that's right!"

"And you're names Lizabeth and you're the star of the show?!"

Lizabeth giggled "right again!"

"Aweesssommme, your on the all time tip-top of my favorite stars list, this must be destiny, that we should meet, I'd be delighted to go a swimming date with you and all your wonderful water Pokémon!" Brock screamed in excitement but was pulled away by Max and by his ear.

"Not on your life," Max muttered as he pulled the breeder away.

Ash stood in a daze the feeling was overwhelming him now he held his head "uhgggg."

"Ash is something wrong?" Brock asked a little worried.

"Yeah this feeling's come back and its much stronger than before."

"Perhaps you should come inside the trailer Ash and get some water?" Suggest Lizabeth.

Ash nodded "yeah maybe that's what I need," the group entered the trailer and introduced to Lizabeth family.

Ash couldn't control this feeling and something pulled him towards another room in the trailer, "wait don't go in there!" Cried the grampa.

But Ash was already in there, what he saw was a red-headed girl lying on a bed but she looked pretty hurt, "M-Misty?!"

"Pikachupi?!" Cried Pikachu.

"Ash did you just say Misty?!" Asked Brock as he and the others came into the room.

"Yeaahhhh," Ash said in shock.

"You kids know this girl?" Asked the grampa.

"Yeah she used to travel with me and Brock and she's also met May and Max a couple of times before," explained Ash he hadn't taken his eyes of the gym leader.

The grampa sighed "come we'll explain everything right Jackie?!"

They turned to a man dressed as a clown, "right since you kids know each other its only right!" He agreed.

They gathered at the table in the trailer and Lizabeth father was driving the trailer to the next town, the marina group had offered to give Ash and the others a sample of their show, "so Jackie how'd Misty get here and what happened?" Asked Ash who was eager to find out.

"I saved her from the pirate known as Phantom, he must've have kidnapped her from the Cerulean gym," explained Jackie with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Whose Phantom?!" Ash growled.

"He's a pirate that sails the ocean in search of the sea crown and he'll stop at nothing till he get's what he wants. He captured your friend because she is a link to the sea temple and she needs the help of a pokemon called manaphy who guides her to the temple which is located underwater." Jackie explained with folded arms as he leaned against a wall of the trailer.

"A link to the sea temple," muttered Ash with a frown.

"We think Misty maybe a descendent of the people of the water," said Lizabeth.

"People of the water?" Brock questioned.

"Yes, that is what we are, the people of the water sought peace and harmony with the water pokemon so they left to go live with them in what is known as the sea temple and on the eve of the solar eclipse that is when they held their celebrations in honour of the water pokemon, they had also built the sea temple to protect the jewel known as the sea crown," added the grampa.

Suddenly Pikachu called from the room that Misty was in, "Pikachupi!"

Ash stood up and ran into the room, Misty was begging to wake up. "She's waking up."

Misty slowly opened her eyes her vision was blurry to begin with but the yellow blur she saw began to unwind and she was able to make out that it was a Pikachu, "Pikachu?" She asked softly.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily as he nuzzled her.

"A-are you...Ash?!" Misty cried in shock as she sat up and hugged the pokemon trainer.

"Hey Mist I'm glad to see your alright!" he hugged back.

After a few minutes Misty was up and out the bed with her clothes on and was happy to see her old friends again, "wow I just can't believe you guys are here!"

"It's so awesome to see you again Misty, you could travel with us for a while?!" Beamed May.

"Yeah great idea May, we're heading to the next town to see the marina groups show," Ash said towards Misty.

Misty smiled "I'd love to see that, and I've heard of you guys before."

They soon arrived at the town and the gang watched the performance and even joined in at the end, once it was finished they waited around until the marina group gathered up their stuff, Misty noticed the marina groups buizel playing about with a container the water pokemon almost dropped it but she managed to catch in time before it hit the ground.

Misty awed at what was inside when she accidently pushed a button that opened it, "huh?"

Jackie approached her and took the container off her hands and pasted her a smile while waving his finger at the buizel, Jackie took the container and placed it back into the trailer. Misty blinked in confusion "I wonder what that was?" She muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power Of Aura And The Temple Of The Sea**

**Chapter 3**

After the show the group started heading towards the next town, but along the way they had decided to stop for a break. They had stopped alongside a river and had set up a picnic. Brock was helping Lizabeth's grampa with making a pizza in their stove while being inside the caravan, while Ash and the others placed dishes on the table. The pizza was soon made and Brock and the grampa brought it down to the table. "Okay guys pizza is now ready!" Brock said while placing the pizza on the table.

"Wow Brock that looks amazing!" Commented May.

"Thanks, May."

"Man, I'm so hungry," said Ash as they sat down at the table with Misty sitting across him.

She laughed "I see nothing has change eh, Ash?"

Ash raise his eyes in confusion and Brock chuckled as he knew what Misty was talking about "what ya talking about?"

The group had soon finished their picnic and were starting to clean up before heading to the next town. Ash, Max and Pikachu where down by the river cleaning the dishes when Pikachu sparked electricity out of his cheeks, "chuuuuuu!" He growled in the direction of the small waterfall.

Ash notice his little buddy and wondered what was up "hey Pikachu what's up buddy?!"

Pikachu nodded in the direction and Ash saw what was causing Pikachu to act like that, he gasped and Ash, Max Pikachu and buizel who was swimming in the river ran over to the others who were all putting things away. "Hey guys check it out!" Ash yelled while pointing to the helicopters that were heading in their direction.

Jackie growled "it's Phantom!"

Misty gazed up worriedly "how did he find us?!"

Jackie ushered everyone inside the trailer "okay, everyone inside the trailer now!"

Lizabeths dad drove the trailer but a long wire with a hook had latched onto the caravan behind the trailer and the group had to move into the trailer. Suddenly the trailer had crashed since they had run over a mud puddle and Jackie quickly grabbed the container that Misty had seen earlier on.

Phantom's helicopter landed close by and Phantom and his men got out and attacked the trailer. Phantom chuckled evilly as he stepped inside to see Misty and Jackie there. "Ah, there you are my dear I told you couldn't get away from me, and you pokemon ranger your skills are impressive, but you will be unable to beat me!"

Jackie chuckled "I'm sorry but that's where you're wrong, because I've already beaten you before when I got this!" Jackie showed them the manaphy egg.

Phantom growled "you men grab the girl, I'll get the egg!" Phantom ordered and then charged for the pokemon ranger. Jackie jumped over him and kicked a couple of his men down.

"Everyone run!" Jackie yelled as he ran out of the trailer soon followed by the others who were then driven off in different directions due to the Phantom's henchmen.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu ran while Ash grab Misty's hand since he could faster than her. "Hang on Misty!" Yelled Ash as they ran he gasped when they were cornered by a couple of the henchmen.

Ash growled as he held out an arm to protect Misty and Pikachu sparked electricity out of his cheeks, the men chuckled "ok kid you don't want to mess with us, hand over the girl and we won't hurt ya!"

Ash glared at them, "forget it you're not getting near her!"

"Ash be careful," Misty said softly.

"You better listen to her kid," said the man but suddenly he kicked down by Jackie who quickly handed Misty the container.

"Misty take this, Ash take Misty and the egg out of her do not let Phantom take her or the egg!" Jackie yelled before he noticed Phantom coming their way. He run off and told Ash and Misty to go the other way.

Phantom however wasn't fooled and followed Ash and Misty who had soon reached a dead end. "Oh no its a dead-end!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!"

They turned around only to come face to face with Phantom who had an evil grin on his face "ah, I see that this time I am the one winning for as you see there are two types of men in this world those who win all the time and those who lose and I'm one of those who always wins hahaha!"

Misty gasped as the manaphy egg had started to glow and that's when Phantom charged for her "oh no you don't!" Ash cried as jumped on top of Phantom and pulled him back.

Misty could watch in awe as the container broke anda bright white light shined around and seemed to take shape. Misty's mouth hung open as a blue Pokemon stared back up at her, the little blinked at her before bursting out into tears.

"Ah! There, there it'll be okay no need to cry!" Misty said in a soft voice which seemed to calm the little one down. Miisty sighed in relife.

Phantom was less than pleased he shoved Ash off him and grabbed Misty and manaphy "I was going to hatch manaphy with my own two hands, but no matter I now have both of you in my possession haha!"

Ash growled "let her go Phantom!"

Phantom smirked "hehe not on your life kid, I suggest that you do not come any closer or think about attacking me, cause your little girlfriend will get hurt!" He was satisfied when Ash backed away. The pirate brought out a walkie talkie "bring the helicopters now, I have both the girl and manaphy in my possession!"

"Rodger that sir!"Said the man on the other end.

The helicopters soon appeared but before even getting on them Phantom was hit by a spearrow which caused him to let go of Misty. Ash quickly took this chance and grabbed Misty awy from him "Misty are you alright?!"

"Yes I fine now."

Jackie stood beside the two "nice job Ash," he growled when he saw Phantom escape in the helicopter.

Phantom hung onto the outside of the helicopter "you haven't seen the last of me yet Pokemon ranger I will be back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Power Of Aura And The Temple Of The Sea **

**Chapter 4**

The gang was all in the in the trailer and Misty cradled the baby Manaphy in her hands. The little one had not stopped crying since they had entered the trailer and Misty having a hard time trying to calm him down, "mana, mana!" Manaphy cried.

"There, there, Manaphy, everything's going to be alright," Misty said softly as she rocked her hands back and forth the pokemon finally opened it's eyes and smiled up at Misty, he then yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Guess we're finally, all tuckered out," said Lizabeth.

"Yeah, with a day like today, who wouldn't be?" Said Ash as they all gazed at the at the little blue Pokémon.

"Hey, Misty I could take over if you want?" Offered Lizabeth's mum to give Misty a break.

Misty nodded "yeah, if you don't mind."

Suddenly Mananphy started crying again as Misty gave him to Lizabeth's mum. "Oh, dear its okay calm down manaphy. Oh Misty, I'm afraid this little one only prefers you!"

She was right manaphy had stopped crying again once he was in Misty's arms, he giggled once he saw Misty and fell right back to sleep. Misty sighed with a smile "oh well."

"Hm, I'm getting the feeling that manaphy thinks your it's mother Misty," said Lizabeth.

Brock nodded in agreement "yes very often that when a human happens to hatch a pokemon the Pokemon will think it's their mother, just like Togepi Misty."

Misty was shocked but she remembered how Togepi didn't want to go to anyone else but her. she nodded and cuddled into Manaphy, Ash couldn't help but smile at the sence. Soon the trailer stopped and the gang had arrived at a temple in the middle of the forest. They entered and came to an area that was a bit dark Lizabeth's grampa turned on a lantern. "Do you kids have any water Pokémon?!"

"Yeah," Ash answered.

"Well, now it's your turn."

They all released their Pokémon and they swam until they reached a mural deep under ground but they were unaware that they were being followed by Phantom and Team Rocket. "Hey that looks like the temple I saw in my dream!" Stated Misty.

Everyone looked at Misty "you even got the name right Misty!" Stated Lizabeth.

Jackie turned to face the group "hm, while it is said that Manaphy is the prince of the sea, there is also a human known as the princess of the sea; she and Manaphy were to become partners and rule over the water Pokemon and the descendants of water. Manaphy was to guide the princess back to her home so she could take the crown and raise the temple back to surface once more!"

"So, who's the princess?!" Asked Ash .

Suddenly the gang were attacked by a water gun and an evil laugh sounded out "thought you could get away huh?!" It was Phantom, the evil pirate grabbed Misty "got you!"

"Misty!" Ash cried and pounced on him. "Let her go now!"

Phantom growled "get of me you brat!"

"Ash!" Misty cried as she struggled in the pirates grip.

Phantom's assistant released a smoke ball which made all of them disappear along a captured Manaphy who caught in a net since Jackie was too late stop them. "Noooo Manaphy, Misty!"

"Hey, where's Ash and Pikachu?!" May cried as she noticed that Ash had disappeared along with the rest.

"They must've disappeared along with Phantom!" Jackie growled "come on let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Said Lizabeth's grampa.

Meanwhile on top of a submarine traveling the sea, Ash, Misty were being held in the grips of two pirates. "Let's us go now!" Ash screamed.

"Hahhaha, sorry kids but that is not an option, the princess and prince of the sea are now mine!" Phantom laughed evilly.

Ash gasped "you mean Misty is the princess of the sea?!"

Misty's eyes went wide "what?!"

Phantom grinned as he turned back round to them, "that's right little boy, and I bet you didn't even know did you Misty?!"

Misty eyes went wide again and she looked down, "I don't."

Phantom smirked "then you'll also not know that you don't belong to your present family, hehe, you're real family died a long time ago!"

Misty felt tears sting the corners of her eyes "what?!"

Ash growled "you liar!"

"I am not lying little boy and I can prove it once we reach the sea temple; you two take these two and lock them up!" Phantom ordered two of his minions.

"Yes, sir!" They replied.

Ash and Misty struggled about in the grips of the pirates and they were flung inside a cage and bound in chains. "Hey let us out now!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry lover boy but you and you're little girlfriend are stuck here so don't try anything funny or you may get hurt!" One of the pirates chuckled evilly at the trainers.

Ash clenched his fist as they left them alone the two laughed the whole way out, Ash sighed but he turned to Misty when he heard crying, "Misty?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Ash, you don't think it's true do you?" Misty asked softly.

Ash placed an arm round her shoulder "hm, I don't know Misty, Phantom does seem sure of himself, but don't worry I'll protect you Misty I won't let him hurt you," Misty looked up at Ash and cuddled into him which shocked him a little but he hugged her back.

Meanwhile in another part of the sub, Phantom gripped Manaphy tightly in his hands, "haha finally the prince of the sea is mine; now Manaphy I will place this tracking device on you and will lead me and the princess of the sea to the sea temple, if you don't the princess and her little friend and Pokémon will get hurt!" Phantom chuckled as he looked towards a cage that held Pikachu and Ash and Misty's bags which had their Pokémon inside.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu growled from the cage.

"Quiet you little rat!" Phantom glared at Pikachu.

Manaphy was crying but had settled down once Pikachu had talked to it, Manaphy had agreed to take the tracker device. "Perfect!" Phantom grinned.


End file.
